


Destiel Dosmetic Smut

by arrny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Dean Winchester, 데스티엘, 딘캐스, 슈퍼내추럴
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrny/pseuds/arrny
Summary: 일상에서 이런 저런 야한 짓들을 하는 딘캐스 단문들 모음입니다. 각 챕터들은 이어지지 않습니다. 약간의 19금 표현 주의





	1. Unsurpassed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 딘캐스로 좀 야하고 변태 같고 귀엽고 사랑이 넘치는 것 보고 싶어서 끄적끄적. 절륜한 카스티엘 보고싶어요

카스티엘은 절륜했다. 그래, 얼마 전까지 동정 천사였던 바로 그 카스티엘 말이다. 자신의 유혹에 못 이기는 척 넘어가 키스하며 순식간에 셔츠를 벗겨내리는 그 신속한 손길이란.

  
 딘이 그것을 의식한 것은 비교적 최근이었다. 뭐, '그런' 상황에서는 상대방이 얼마나 빠르게 자신의 옷을 벗겨내는지 혹은 벨트를 풀어내리는지 알 게 뭔가. 유혹적으로 다가오는 열기에 취하기 바쁜데. 그래서 어느날 문득 그 어리숙하던 천사가 이제는 능숙하게 자신의 옷을 벗겨 내린다는 것을 깨달은 순간, 딘이 느낀 뿌듯함은 이루 말할 수 없었다. 제자를 하산시키는 스승의 기분이 이럴까.

  
 못된 생각이었지만 가끔 포르노와 그의 애인이 겹쳐보이기도 했다. 아니, 현실이 포르노보다 훨씬 야했다. 열성적으로 그의 몸을 탐하고 다리를 벌리며 안겨 오는, 얼마 전까진 섹스를 모르던 천사. 어느 포르노에서 이런 비현실적인 설정을 쓴 단 말인가. 그의 애인이 얼마나 발전했는지만 생각하면 열기가 머리 끝까지 달하는 기분이었다. 뭐 물론 천사는 영상 속의 여배우만큼 유연하진 않았지만, 앙앙거리는 신음을 내지는 않았지만, 그녀처럼 한 삼 초만에 벨트를 풀어내리진 못했지만 그건 별로 중요치……

흠, 아니, 이제는 그토록 절륜한 카스티엘이 정말 그걸 못할까?

"캐스."

그의 목덜미를 잘근잘근 깨물며 성실히 애무하고 있던 천사가 고개를 들었다.

  
"응?"

  
반사적으로 대답하면서도 잔뜩 달아오른 눈동자는 전혀 집중하는 기색 없이 딘의 입술을 훑었다. 아니나 다를까, 다음 순간 그는 허리를 맞붙여오며 입가에 쪽쪽 키스를 남기기 시작했다.

"삼 초만에 풀어봐."  
"뭐?"

그제야 조금 또렷해진 푸른 눈이 그를 올려보았다. 아 미친, 너무 변태 같았나. 딘은 호기심이 동해 아무렇게나 내뱉은 말을 후회했다. 그것을 수습할 새도 없이 이미 열려버린 입은 캐스의 반문에도 멈추지 않고 하려던 말을 지껄일 뿐이었다.

"벨트. 삼 초만에 풀어봐."  
딘, 무슨……? 영문을 모르겠다는 표정이 그의 얼굴에 떠올렸다. 그러나 그 천사와의 잠자리가 또 미친 듯이 야했던 이유는, 그가 딘의 말이라면 뭐든지 따르는 대단히 헌신적인 애인이어서였다.

“알았다.”

 어느새인가 그의 셔츠 단추를 두개 남기고 전부 풀어내린 절륜한 손이 아래로 내려가 그의 벨트에 닿았다. 포르노 속의 장면처럼. 그리고 하나, 둘, 셋.

 달칵, 벨트가 완전히 해제되는 소리가 흘리며 버튼과 지퍼가 내려졌다. 그러는 동안에도 입술은 쉬지않고 그의 것과 부벼대며 살을 섞는 중이었다. 문득 입이 떨어졌다. 그러고는 젖은 입술의 꼬리가 슬몃 올라갔다. 푸른 눈은 기대로 반짝였다. 잘했나? 하고 묻듯이. 아, 진짜 예쁘고 야하다. 그는 홀린 기분으로 애인을 바라보며 짐짓 책망하는 목소리를 냈다.

“이런 건 어디서 배운 거야.”

깜빡, 멍한 눈동자가 온전히 그를 담고 몇 번인가 꿈뻑였다. 몇 초가 흘렀을까. 그렇게 그를 물끄러미 바라보던 천사는 부끄러운듯 작게 대답했다.

“너랑 하면서 익혔잖나, 딘.”

시발, 그런 도발적인 답을 내놓으면서 그렇게 부끄러운 표정을 지을 건 뭔가. 머릿속에서 펑 하고 폭죽이 터졌다. 그의 사랑스러움에 취해 잠시 사고가 정지한 그 때, 예쁜 입술에서 푸스스하는 웃음이 새었다. 그리고는 딘이 무슨 행동을 취할 틈도 없이, 천사는 그의 앞에 무릎을 꿇었다. 어느새 얇은 속옷 밖에 남지 않은 아래에 그가 뺨을 슬쩍 붙여왔다. 도발이 가득 담긴 얼굴이 딘을 올려보았다.

“해냈으니까 상 줄 텐가?”  
“…캐스, 오늘 왜 이렇게 야해?"  
“딘…… 방금 넌 벨트 빨리 풀기 같은 걸 시켰는데 나한테 할 말은….”  
“아, 알겠어, 미안하다고.”

 딘은 결국 큭큭 웃음을 터뜨리고야 말았다. 세상에서 제일 야한 그의 애인도 딘을 따라 입꼬리를 올렸다. 그리고는 손길만큼이나 절륜한 천사의 혀가 그의 성기를 담았다.


	2. Unawared Enticement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 먼저 몸이 달아서 자각 없이 딘 유혹하는 캐스티엘

연애에 마냥 쑥맥일 것만 같은 카스티엘은 사실 좀 짓궂은 구석이 있었다. 가끔, 딘이 잠깐 헌팅 관련 자료를 들여다보고 있으면 앞에서 대놓고 방해를 한다든가. 

 아까부터 자신에게서 떨어질 줄 모르는 은근한 시선에 그는 결국 책을 내려놓았다.  

“내 얼굴에 꿀이라도 발라놨나봐, 캐스?”  

물끄러미 그를 바라보고 있던 천사는 표정 하나 바뀌지 않았다. 예의 그 얼굴이 뚫어질 듯한 눈빛으로 그를 보며 바보 같이 눈만 몇 번 꿈뻑였을 뿐이었다. 

“내가 방해했나? 미안하다, 딘.”  

그냥 보고만 있었는데… 변명하듯 덧붙이는 카스티엘의 말에딘은 참지 못하고 웃어버렸다. 그의 천사 애인은 의외로 짓궂은 데가 있었다. 게다가 본인이 그걸 잘 깨닫지 못한다는 점에서 더 짓궂었다. 그는 원나잇 상대를 꼬여낼 때나 짓곤 하는 능글거리는 웃음을 입가에 걸쳤다.

“그렇게 뜨겁게 쳐다보면 방해가 안 될 수가 없는데요, 천사님.”  

그제야 카스티엘은 슬쩍 시선을 피했다. 약간 붉어진 귓불이 눈에 들어왔다. 이제는 인간적인 감정에 충분히 적응했을 법 한데도 아직까지 제 욕정을 들킬 때마다 수줍어하는 천사가 재미 있었다. 딘은 그를 좀 더 골리고 싶은 마음에 더욱 매력적인 웃음을 지으며 덧붙였다. 

“그리고 눈앞에 너처럼 섹시한 애인이 앉아 있다는 것부터 크나큰 방해야.”  

딘은 카스티엘이 평소처럼 그의 추파를 간단하게 모른 척해버릴 거라 생각했다. 그러나 뜻밖에도 천사는 순간 말을 잃은 것처럼 보였다. 다소 얼빠진 표정으로 그를 바라보는 애인의 귓불은 여전히 붉었다. 얼굴마저 조금 달아오른 것 같았다. 그 모습이 귀엽다고 생각하며 딘은 도발적으로 물었다.  

“하고 싶어?”  

흐음, 천사가 애매하게 대답을 흘렸다. 그 목소리가 어쩐지 신음소리를 연상시켜 순간 아랫배가 묵직해졌다. 딘은 짐짓 한숨을 내쉬며 책을 옆으로 치웠다. 그리고 딘의 앞에 앉아 눈으로 그의 행동을 좇던 카스티엘에게로 다가갔다. 그가 옆에 앉자마자 천사는 덮치듯이 키스해왔다.   

그와의 키스는 이상하게도 항상 달았다. 먹지도 않으면서. 천사의 능력 중 하난가. 딘은 그렇게 태평한 생각을 하며 유난히 깊게 파고드는 천사의 키스에 응했다. 매달리듯이 달콤한 혀가 입안을 훑었다. 순간, 느끼는 부분을 건든 것인지 그가 몸을 흠칫 떨었다. 그리고 고개를 돌렸다. 젖어 번들거리는 입술이 멀어졌다. 카스티엘이 발갛게 달아오른 눈으로 딘을 바라보며 혼란스러운 듯이 입을 열었다.  

"딘… 나 발정난 것 같다."   

그 한 마디에 걷잡을 수 없이 동해버리는 스스로를 느끼며, 딘은 의심이 들었다. 이게 정말 모르고 저지르는 짓궂음인 걸까. 알고 그러는 것이든 모르고 그러는 것이든 이젠 상관 없었다. 천사는 의외로 대단히 그를 동하게 하는 재주가 있었고, 이번에도 그 짓궂음은 대성공이었으니. 딘은 발기한 아래를 느끼며 생각했다. 아니, '생각'이란 고상한 말은 어울리지 않았다. 다음 순간 그는 천사에게 달려들어 정신 없이 애무를 시작했기 때문이다.  

"캐스, 너 존나 못됐어. 이러면서 어떻게 천사인 거야."  

그가 카스티엘의 바지 안으로 손을 넣었다. 딘, 무슨 말을, 이라는 천사의 반문은 뜨거운 한숨에 의해 삼켜졌다. 


End file.
